jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sub-Vampires
Sub-Vampires "If I shine a Flashlight on one, will it die?" ''' -Furui Webb Asking Coltrane Amazaki '''Appearance Sub-Vampires are usually as variable as humans, but they never grow over 6'5, it is impossible for them. If they do ever grow taller than 6'5, they will usually die once they reach that height. Enhanced Sense of Smell: She has an incredibly enhanced sense of smell which can be toned to smell certain things, seemingly like a bloodhound. She is able to smell things up to a Mile away, and can memorize the scent even after she has found the object she was looking for. Zombie/Vampire Creation: '''The User can Create Zombies From Living people, or dead bodies. In order to transform a person into a vampire, you must give a sample of Vampire Extract (Blood or some sort of Sample) To a body. If this technique is perfected, they can also create other vampires with this technique. '''Enhanced Senses: This enhances the user's senses. The strength of these senses are adjustable by the user. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: The user can shoot high pressurized fluid Jets from their eyes, which are strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. High-Level Regen: The body of the user is able to live even having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate, and the body parts can also reattach themselves. Vampires also have the natural ability to control their detached body parts. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling the user to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the ripple by freezing the blood in the ripple user's body. Fusion: The User has the ability to Graft parts of different organisms together. This ability is displayed in the series when Dio Makes Animal / Human Hybrid Zombies as pets, and later grafting his head on the decapitated body of Jonathan Joestar. Flesh Buds: '''The user's cells can spawn the flesh buds. Inserting these flesh buds into the brains of living beings will control them. If someone tries to remove the spore other than the user, the spore will grow tentacles in an attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. '''Hypnosis: '''The user is able to hypnotize people. '''Enhanced Strength Enhanced Speed '''Digging: '''She can dig through concrete, and can "Dig" through the dirt at about 60 Miles Per hour. When she "Digs" She is actually repelling the dirt away from her body from in front of her, and behind her, leaving no evidence of "Digging" When she digs. All dirt that was repelled will return to where they were after Digging. '''Stone Spit: '''She can spit up stones, shooting them out like bullets. They can rain from the size of bullets to the size of tennis balls, but the bigger the bullet, the less ammo they will hold. She can also carve rocks within her mouth, as she has a razor sharp tongue. '''Razor Tongue: '''Her tongue is razor sharp, and can be used to slice, or cut things she chooses. She can always soften her tongue and disguise it, but all subhuman tongues have a greenish-hue, meaning they are able to be told apart by people who know of their race. Category:Races